


The Family Cat

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's 2021 KLZB Bingo Card [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alexsandr Kallus uses a cane, Bingo Card : Gets a Pet, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Gen, Kids are 6-13, Lira San, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooka Cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zeb's that one dad that protests a pet and then bonds with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: No. Absolutely not. They were not getting a cat. Especially not from Ezra, he had too many tookas, he'll just dump them all onto them.Tookas may love Zeb, but he Certainly does not love them back.OR5 times Zeb protests the tooka in the room, and one time he's calm.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Panlik Orrelios (OC), Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Alexsandr Kallus, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Dorem Orrelios (OC)
Series: Bug's 2021 KLZB Bingo Card [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Family Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my third fic in three days? Yes. Do I have any self control? No. But I finally finished this today, so I wanted to post it! It's the origin fic to the Orrelios family tooka, which has a surprise cameo in my upcoming Mini Bang fic which should be posted sometime next week, so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> There is a little reference (with Alex's cane) to [A Wintertide For Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357602) which is such a good fic and you should totally also read that! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

-

“We are not getting a tooka.” Zeb said, as soon as Alex walked into the den. 

“You know the kits have been asking about one, especially since one of Ezra’s is pregnant.” Alex sighed, settling his newest cane against the fireplace mantle and sitting next to Zeb on the couch.

“Ezra has too many cats on that ship of his, and we are not taking any.” Zeb said, gently lifting Alex’s legs onto his lap. 

“There’s already Tookas on planet, it's not like we’re causing any harm into the ecosystem.” 

“Pah, ecosystem. It’ll cause harm in this family!” 

“How?” Alex chuckled, knowing Zeb was just being dramatic.

“You know how those damned cats are with me.” 

“Yes, they love you, and the kits will love one.” 

“I hate ‘em. We are  _ not _ gettin’ one.” Zeb said, leaning into the couch.

“Hmm, well you get to tell the children that.” Alex said, reaching over to scratch Zeb’s ear, causing purrs to spread from Zeb to warm up Alex. 

“I can handle that.”

\--

“Why  _ can’t _ we get one? Uncle Ezra already said we could have one of the kittens!” Dorem complained, being the chosen sibling to advocate for the wish of a tooka, standing in front of the fireplace, and their father. 

“You don’t know how these cats act. A pet is a lot of work -” 

“And we’ll all help with it! It’s one cat, there’s six of us,” Dorem ignored the almost scolding look from his father and doubled his effort, “Please, baba? We’ll take good care of it.” 

Everyone in the house knew that Zeb couldn’t say no to Dorem’s pleading eyes, even at eleven years old. 

Zeb looked away and ran a hand over his face, not paying attention to the rest of the children whispering possible names between each other. 

“Do you promise to take good care of it?” Zeb said, earning a light scoff from Alex from giving in so easily, though he turned to the couch holding his other five children, “Do you all promise?” 

A chorus of “Yes, Baba.” sounded off, and Zeb turned to let them all leave the den while he fell into the chair next to Alex. 

“You could’ve stood your ground a little longer. You sure didn’t drop that hard with Jacen or Ezra.” Alex commented, as Zeb ran his hand over his face again. 

“But neither of them are our son. Ezra’s my brother,” Zeb mumbled into his hand, “I can hold better with them.”

“Clearly.” Alex snorted, earning a glare from his mate. 

\---

“Uncle Ezra!” Little voices called out as the landing ship was seen from the front window. Alexsandr sighed, knowing that once the children see the tookas, one is coming back into the house. 

Alexsandr stood back by the door, watching Ezra pick up and twirl Panlik, and kneel to be eye level with the other children. 

“So, who managed to convince Zeb about the tooka?” Ezra asked, looking between all of them. 

“I was!” Dorem said, bouncing on his feet. Ezra nodded with a smile, and stood to retreat back into his ship. 

“Well, c’mon. I can’t just let them roam your yard, Zeb would get mad.” Alex heard, and saw his children disappear into Ezra’s ship, along with the sound of Zeb’s gait behind him. 

“So they checkin’ out the cats Ez’s got to offer?” Zeb asked, draping his arms over Alex’s shoulders, and rubbing his face against his neck. 

Alex nodded, leaning his head against Zeb’s and hearing the shrieks of delight coming from the ship parked in their yard. 

“I THINK WE FOUND ONE! IT’S RED!” Was the warning before Tayin popped her head out of the cargo door, with Juhta behind her holding up a red and yellow tooka kitten in front of her.

Zeb groaned into Alex’s neck, almost pulling him down with his keeling. 

\----

Alex knew that Ezra was going to visit, as it’d been two months since they adopted the kitten. Though a snort to his current predicament was  _ not _ what Alex was expecting. 

“Ahem, uh, are you alright there?” Ezra asked, attempting to mask his laughter. The kitten, who the children aptly named Meiloo ( _ Yes, Baba, after the fruit _ ), was laying on Alex’s back as he was looking for a certain bowl in the kitchen cupboards. 

“Oh yes, I’m alright. She seems to like it there.” Alex said, gently straightening his legs to stand and look at Ezra, still bent over.

“Does she do that to Zeb?” Ezra asked with a grin, walking over and scratching her behind the ears. Causing her to knead on Alex’s back with claws. 

“Ah, ah, please lift her off, ow!” Alex straightened up as Ezra quickly picked the cat up, and all three stared at Zeb as he slid into the hall from the den. 

“She scratched ya up, didn’t she?” Zeb narrowed his eyes at the cat, who initiated a staring contest. 

“Love, I’m fine. You don’t need to instigate her. Again.” Alex sighed, rubbing his back slightly. 

“Well if she threatens you, I’ma threaten ‘er back.” Zeb said, his pupils widened, the same way Meiloo’’s was. 

Alex nudged Ezra’s shoulder, and nodded to the cat. 

“Let her go.”

“What?” Ezra looked at Alex with concern in his face, as Alex was expecting the unfolding events. 

“Let her go. He’s going to chase her. It’s routine.” Alex said, gently nudging Meiloo out of Ezra’s arms, allowing her to jump down to the floor and towards the bedrooms. 

“C’mere!” Zeb yelled, before going after her. 

“That’s routine?” Ezra asked, getting a sigh and nod from Alex as he sat at the dining table. 

“Yes, it is.”

“That’s hilarious.” Ezra chuckled. 

At the  _ thud _ of something hitting the wall, Alex snorted. 

“Yes, yes it is.” 

\-----

The night was calm, for once, in the Orrelios household. Alex was gently settling Panlik into his too-large bed (the one that Zeb insisted that he’d  _ grow into _ ), and watched Meiloo nest at the foot of the bed. 

Zeb quietly came into the room, after bidding goodnight to the rest of their children. 

“He conk out?” Zeb asked, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist. Alex nodded, leaning back into his mate. 

“The cat conk out?” Zeb asked against his neck, feeling Alex nod again. 

“You know they’re similar in age? A 6 month old tooka might as well be a six year old kit.” 

“Hmm, well they sure  _ act _ the same, with how wild that boy is.” 

“Hmm, well if they act the same, are you warming up to little Meiloo?” 

“Why would you think that?” Zeb griped, gently nudging Alex towards the door. 

“Oh, I just haven’t seen the chase the last few days.” 

“Yeah, it’s cause I gotta chase after the kits instead now.” 

  
  


+1

“Papa, you gotta come see this.” Juhta demanded, dragging Alex into the house from his garden. 

“Alright, alright. Let me take off my gloves.” Alex grinned, watching the eight year old bounce impatiently.

As soon as his hands were freed, Juhta captured them in her own and dragged him quickly from the front door to the den. 

Well, as fast as she could with his cane. 

“What am I…” Alex trailed off, seeing Tayin and Dorem making sure that Meiloo didn’t fall off, and Roti using a holocam to capture the moment, with Tamak and Panlik giggling behind her. 

Meiloo was loafed (Panlik’s term,  _ She looks like bread, Papa _ ) in the crook of Zeb’s neck, both sleeping blissfully, unaware of the blackmail happening at the hands of the middle children. 


End file.
